


A day at the beach.

by scarlet_flame



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Just....read., M/M, Oneshot ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_flame/pseuds/scarlet_flame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Karkat at the beach, hehehe.<br/>( I'm going through such writer's block)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day at the beach.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't made a post in a long while but my pet died of cancer and my cousin is in the hospital from a car crash AND I'm going to British Columbia ! ... Tomorrow :) for a break, cuz I kinda had a mental breakdown ....a little one. So while I get my life back together, enjoy this small teasing oneshot.
> 
> \--~scarlet_flame. (I did not have time to make spelling corrections.)

"What are you doing!?" John stares at you wide eye'd and surprised as you look up from his hand. An ice cream in his other. 

  


"What? It's your fault for fucking wasting one of the most gog damn delicious things, that your waste of a species has ever had the audacity to pull out their asses. Out of the one thing you humans have done, that is ever worth mentioning in any form of intelligent conversation, I would have to say that it's how fucking delicious frozen cream can be and how you just let it drip down onto the floor! If anything you should be thanking me for saving you from the disappointing stares of your ancestors as you waste one of their precious gifts!"

  


John blinks slowly. Studying you as he speaks. "Dude....you're licking my hand." You blush pulling back feeling like the odd one out this time. You're about to turn around until that same sugary treat catches your attention.  
You clench sweaty palms as he brings it to his pursed lips. His expression changes to one of enjoyment as he spins the cone licking along the sides. 

  


"I know what you're thinking dude, this is my ice cream. You ate all the other ones." You lean forward, eyes large and entranced by the delicious object of your fascination. You imagine your face to look quite pitiful at the moment, the tug of your ears moving down is felt as you frown slightly. "Come on...just a little, quit being stingy Egbert. You were the one wasting it a little while ago! Share dammit." He chuckles looking down at you. He was clearly fixated on you, no longer worried about his hand now sticky and most likely cover in sand, now using it to prop himself up as he leans back on the towel.*

  


" Karkat, no mater how long you look at me like that, I won't change my mind." You think you catch him blush as you sit up on the sandy beach leaning forward, hands holding you up as you shift your weight to your front. John looks nervous as you move in. He hides himself behind the ice cream giving the cone small tentative licks.

  


Finally getting close enough you lick the other side of his ice cream, too distracted to see his expression. It's silent as you lean over John. He slowly licked back once the ice cream on his side begun to melt. You assume it was the cold ice cream that dripped on his chest that may have broke him from his trance. Purring quietly you continue, wrapping your tongue around the cone to catch a drip from time to time.

  


Your heart pounded as the ice cream was slowly eroded due to the constant assault of tongues. Now nearly to the cone you note that his face was as close as ever. Coupled by the sweet creamy taste of ice cream your pleasure only great end when your tongue meet. He tastes sweet like ice cream and soft like silk, you can help but indulge, clashing your tongue against his. You feel the cone drop to your dismay. 

  


You open you mouth about to complain until your surprised by johns lips on yours.

  


Tongues continued to clash as arms were wrapped around one another. That is....until you feel the cold cream on his chest push against yours. John makes a small whimper as you pull away, gasping when your tongue lavished his chest. Slowly you move lower to his massive erection, licking your lips with a smirk. His swim trunks didn't hide much.

  


"Hehehehe" 

"Hey Dave, what are you up too?" 

  


Dave pulls his pen away from the paper sitting up with a grin. "I'm making my bro a sweet gift."  
John's eyes lit up as he walked over to the blond haired boys desk. "I didn't know you write." The strider smiles sliding over the paper. "Behold my skill John, and marvel in the beautiful detail I have bestowed upon you. Don't worry, I can wait for you to read it first before you start kissing my feet." 

  


"Dave I'm sure it's good but it can't......be......umm...D-Dave !?"

  


Dave leans back placing his hands behind his head with a smirk as John stares at him mouth a gape. He remains frozen as Dave stands to his feet. "Like it...?" John's face grew red as he averted his eyes down, nodding shyly. "Going to give me a gift back?..." 

  


John's eyes shoot up to the blond's shads, stuttering out "b-but I don't have anything to give you."

  


"That's fine." A loud gasp erupted from John as Dave pushed his hand roughly against the bulge pushing out against his pants, catching John's gasp with his mouth. John protested at first but quickly enough grew hungry for more. He pushed John against the table roughly, claiming his gift, never parting their mouths. His hands wander further down John's -

  


-shouting- "Karkat! Hey Karkat are you home!?"

  


-pencil dropping-  
-paper shuffling-

  


"JUST A FUCKING MINUTE EGBERT! I SAID FIVE NOT FOUR FUCKING THIRTY YOU IDIOTIC FUCK!"

  


-closes binder-  
-desk drawer slams- 

  


-door creaks open as footsteps are heard over a hard wood floor-

"Hey Karkat, what were you doing?"  
"None of your fucking business."  
  
"Mmmm okay, ready to watch ghostbusters?"

  


-sigh- "as ready as I'll ever be."  
.  
.  
  
.  
  
-smirks and mumbles-  
"It was almost to the good part too."  
"What was that?"  
"NOTHING."  
  
  
Karkat's story was never finished....


End file.
